I hate you, I Love You
by Hotchsbabewriter
Summary: Emily and Hotch get in a fight and she refuses to speak to him. Imposing his alpha male dominance he seduces her and it leads to an unbelievable romantic ending. This is and edited version of my first story, now edited by SouthunLady


A/N

Hello guys I am just reposting some of my old/first stories, the first ones I wrote. This version has been edited by my beautiful friend SouthunLady has offered to help me editing my old stories so they are easy for new readers to understand. Please please don't forget to thank her for all her amazing work and wonderful heart , without her I would not have done all of this.

Please take a minute to review and send your suggestions I will love to write something you request

I Love You, I Hate You

Chapter 1: Love, Hate

Emily and Aaron got into an intense argument at work, although they agreed to maintain a strictly professional attitude at work and not bring their personal relationship into work matters and vice versa; Emily was blatantly furious at Aaron and refused to speak to him. Aaron knew he had screwed up and needed to act and needed to do it quickly. Imposing his Alpha-male dominance on Emily when she refused to listen to a word he was saying leads to a very exotic and romantic ending.

Aaron stood in the shower letting the hot water run over his body, trying to relax and bring himself some peace after a long week at work and after having one of the biggest arguments ever with the woman he loved. He and Emily had gotten into a major argument at work that afternoon, something that was not normal for their regular routine. They both compartmentalized so well, and that was one of the reasons why they never fought, and why the team had been completely oblivious to the couple's relationship for the past year. Emily and Aaron had just moved in together a few months ago, and the only one that had knowledge of the existence of their love was Rossi, Aaron's best friend.

Aaron exhaled and tried to gain some composure, as he felt the frustration growing deep within himself. Emily had not said a single word to him since their argument. He had attempted a couple of times to talk with her to make her see why he did what he did, but she refused to listen. He knew eventually they would talk because they never stayed mad at each other for too long. Their love was so strong that they usually overcame their troubles by sitting down and talking them through. Which was the reason he was so frustrated now, because Emily had never acted so quiet and uncommunicative before. Emily would always confront Aaron and was never afraid to put Aaron in his place. However, this time, Emily had done nothing but ignore him and pretend he was not even in the room. She ignored him when he asked her if she wanted him to make her something to eat…she ignored him when he asked her if she had gotten the emails Garcia was supposed to send her that afternoon, and finally, she ignored him when she went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. While they were both in the kitchen, Aaron suggested, for what felt the hundredth time that day, that they needed to talk and work through things, Emily just walked away from the kitchen and went back into the their room slamming the door closed.

Earlier that Morning:

The team had been working all week on a local case where the D.C Police Department had found three different bodies on different Friday nights; all victims were women, brunette, all highly educated, intelligent and beautiful women. These women were found stabbed after they had been sexually assaulted and tortured. The unsub had managed to kidnap them without anyone noticing, nobody knew they were missing until their body was found in different dumpsters throughout the city…he had drugged them, raped them and tortured them. All the victims had something in common…they all looked like Emily.

The team, along with S.W.A.T, waited outside Doreen's apartment before they went in to arrest him to bring him into custody. Aaron had ordered Emily to stay behind with Reid to work on victimology all week at the Police Department. Emily knew he was just trying to protect her because she matched the victim's type, and he was just being over protected of her, however, things began to get a little tense when he refused to let Emily go anywhere without his company or Rossi's. He would not even let her walk outside of the Police Department by herself. Emily knew that she probably matched the unsub's victim type, but she was a highly-trained FBI agent, completely capable to protect herself, and she did not need to be babysat by Aaron. Rossi and Emily arrived at the unsub's location where the whole team was awaiting the final order to enter. She got out of the SUV and began walking toward the team, when she felt a rough hand grab her and pull her back almost abruptly. She turned around to meet Aaron's furious gaze, his eyes dark and fiery.

" _I told you to stay at the Police Department…I told you not to leave the building at all Prentiss." H_ e _snarled._

" _There's nothing for me to do there, Aaron, the team needs me here; they're about to arrest the unsub, we need tons of back up agents HERE."_ _S_ _he responded, in the same tone Aaron was using._

" _That's for me to decide, Prentiss, I don't want you here, I gave you direct orders to stay behind for your own safety."_ _Aaron said looking at her with venom in his eyes._

" _Why?" Are you seriously going to keep me isolated just because you think I can't protect myself?" You don't need to protect me like I'm a fucking child." She screamed._

" _I'm a trained agent, Aaron, I don't need you to babysit me._ _You are jeopardizing this entire investigation by not letting me do my job, just because of your fucking paranoia. You can't put me in a fucking bubble every time we work a case where the victim looks like me._ " _She spat in anger._

" _I DON'T HAVE TO JUSTIFY MY ORDERS TO YOU, AND YOU DO HAVE TO FOLLOW THEM"- Aaron screamed…he was furious now. GO BACK TO THE STATION, NOW!"_

Emily wanted to punch him in the face, worse, she wanted to pull out her Gloch and kill him right there. God, he was freaking lucky she loved him as much as she did! She left the scene almost running…she could feel the anger running through her veins like a burning fire.

Two hours later, the team walked through the station, after successfully apprehending the unsub and saving the last victim. They had saved another life, and their job was done. It was now time to go home and enjoy the rest of the afternoon and the next day off; it was time to just relax and forget about their traumatizing job. Aaron knew he wasn't going to get any of that. The second he walked inside the D.C Police Department and saw Emily collecting the files and pictures from the case, Emily met his gaze, and he saw it in her eyes. Yes…He was in deep shit, and there was no other way around it, she was raging mad.

Emily finished organizing the files and grabbed her messenger bag…she didn't bother to say a word or to look at Aaron or anyone else…she just walked outside of the Police Department and got into one of the government SUV's with JJ. Once they were back at Quantico, the team quickly gathered their final files, wrote their reports in a hurry so they could head home, leaving the bullpen empty and in silence. Emily had avoided at all cost going into Aaron's office to turn in her report. The last thing she wanted right now was to be anywhere near him. She had never been so mad at him…she knew Aaron could be protective and possessive over her, and she usually found that sexy and endearing, but tonight, he had crossed the line…he had made her feel like she has a totally incapable agent that could not be trusted that needed to be put in protective custody. She had trained in the same academy as him, she knew how to fight and protect herself, she knew she was one of the best agents the BAU had, but Aaron had made her feel like he did not trust her abilities as an agent, and she was nothing in the Bureau. He had also screamed at her in front of the entire team and the entire DC Police Department, humiliating and belittling her. She would have taken that from anyone, but not from the man she was madly in love with, the man that knew her better than anyone in this entire world, or at least she thought he did. Emily grabbed her files, took a deep breath and exhaled, then slowly made her way to his office, walking into his office without even bothering to knock first.

" _Here are my files, SIR, if there's nothing else, I'd like to go now."_ _She emphasized the word "sir"._

Aaron looked up from whatever he was working on…he knew they needed to talk, or his entire weekend would be ruined.

 _"Would_ _you close the door so we can talk, Emily, please?" He asked, standing up and walking toward her._

 _"Oh, so now I'm Emily and not Prentiss? I have nothing to talk to you about, SIR!"_ _S_ _he responded and turned around to walk out of his office._

Aaron quickly grabbed her by the wrist and try to stop her, " _Em, please, baby!"_

Emily turned around and snatched her hand back; the look in her eyes was pure venom, and he had just made things worse.

" _Don't you fucking dare to touch me or to call me 'baby', I have nothing to talk to you about, you made it perfectly clear today that I'll never be good enough in your eyes." She said, almost shaking. "What the hell am I doing on this team if you don't trust me…why are you with me Aaron!? Why are you even in a relationship with me? Why don't you just fire me, Aaron?" Emily couldn't keep a tear from rolling down her cheek now._

Aaron was taken aback by her reaction; he knew she was mad, but that's not how he felt about her, he needed to make her understand that.

" _Emily, I never said…" Aaron started, but Emily didn't let him finish._

" _You always think you are better than anyone…you have to be the fucking hero all the time. I don't need you to protect me, I can take care of myself, and I have all my life! I don't need you to treat me like your fucking child! And I definitely don't need you to make me feel like I'm just a damn puppet you can manipulate at your own convenience!"_ _She screamed, crying now. She was fully aware the door was open, and whomever was out there was listening, but she didn't care."_ " _Just because you are the damn Unit Chief doesn't give you the right to treat everyone like shit!"_

 _"Emily, I don't…" H_ _e tried to speak._

 _"Don't, I don't give a damn what you have to say!" …_ and with that she shoved the files in his hands and walked out of the office. Emily went to her desk to grab her purse and belongings and quickly walked towards the exit door, leaving Aaron and a few people looking around in shock about what had just happened. A few hours later, Aaron finished his work, and no one had said anything to him about the intense argument he and his subordinate had, not even Rossi. He knew it was time to go home…he had to at some point, after all, they lived together.

When he got home, she was sitting on her bed Indian style, her laptop in front of her on the bed, going through her emails and the one file Aaron had asked her about earlier. She heard the shower turn off and she growled; Aaron would come out from the bathroom any minute now and she wanted to pretend she was sleep when he did. They had not said one word to each other after the argument at the office, or rather, she had not said a word to him. He had tried to speak to her a few times, but she had completely ignored him. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough; Aaron opened the bathroom door before she could close her laptop. He came out of the shower and walked toward their dresser, walking naked around the room for a few minutes…he knew what his naked body did to her. However, she didn't even look at him; she closed her computer, placed it on the nightstand, and turning on her side with her back facing Aaron, she slid down the bed pulling the covers over her. Aaron stood there watching her, quickly grabbing a pair of shorts putting them on and made his way over to the bed.

He could feel Emily tense as soon as he got under the covers. He looked at her back and once again spoke to her, this time softly and almost pleading.

" _Baby, please, let's talk this over, can you please listen to me? I know you're mad, but please, just listen to me for five minutes, PLEASE!" He implored._

Emily paid no mind to his words; she shut her eyes tighter and took a deep breath _._

" _Emily, we made a promise to never go to bed mad at each other, we promised we would always work things through, no matter how mad we were. We need to talk about this."_ He said in the softest and sweetest tone he could muster. He then took all the courage he had and moved closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

 _"No! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you ever again in my life!" S_ he growled stubbornly, extracting herself from his embrace.

Losing his patience, Aaron once again pulled Emily's frame to him, firmly grabbing her and holding her to him.

 _"Fine! Then I'll talk and you'll listen!"_ He said, getting a little tired of her stubbornness.

 _"Good luck with that!"_ She spat, getting up from the bed to walk out of the bedroom.

But Aaron was way faster and stronger than her. He pulled her back in the bed grabbing both of or her wrists and holding her still in the bed while he hovered over her.

" _Enough Emily, You're going to listen to me whether you like it or not, I did what I did because I love you, I know you're the best damn profiler the FBI is ever had, this is not about your abilities or what you're capable of doing. You're the love of my life, and I f something ever happened to you, I will die; sometimes I'm so afraid to lose you that I would do anything in my power to protect you."_

He then crashed his lips over hers kissing her fiercely, giving her no time to respond or to act. He kissed her passionately devouring her mouth, swallowing her protest and her anger. Emily tried to move from his possessive grasp, she wanted to push him away as their mouths battled for control and dominance. He grasped her firmer as he felt her tense and only pulled away for a few seconds when air was a necessary…they were both gasping for air; he only gave her a few seconds before he roughly grabbed her tank top and pulled it over her head, throwing the piece of fabric on the floor; before once again he was assaulting her mouth, he grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head. Emily tried to fight him, to move away, but she was fighting between her own anger and lust. With one hand, he held both of her hands, and with his other hand he began to wander around her glorious body. His strong calloused fingers pinched her nipples, and he could feel Emily moan in his mouth. She was trying so hard to fight him, but that just added more fuel to Aaron's pleasure. Emily fought as hard as she could to get her hands free, to move, but she couldn't, she growled in frustration, and that made Aaron smile in her mouth, as they both battled the passionate kiss.

Emily did not want this…she was still mad at him, she had to stop him, she had to move him away from her and slap him right across the face, but she was frozen. She started to feel fire growing inside her from the anger…or was it lust? How could somebody be frozen and have waves of fire grow in her body. He pulled away from her mouth again, they were both gasping for air, and Emily could not utter a word. He started nipping and biting at her neck leaving red marks. Aaron pulled her earlobe into his mouth and bit softly, then said in a husky voice…i _f you don't know how much you mean to me, then I'm going to show you right now."_ Emily tried to protest… _"NO! Stop, Aaron, let go of me!"_ _H_ e silenced her with another round of passionate kisses, his free hand moved down her stomach and over her shorts, in between her thighs; he started stroking her skin over the layers of fabric. He could feel the heat coming from her skin, then his mouth set her free and once again leaned over her ear and whispered softly… _"I don't think you want me to stop._ " …his breath burning in her ear. He was smiling, he knew he had her, he knew Emily too well to know she was fighting too hard to not show how much she liked this side of him…" _You don't want me to stop, and you know how I know that?"_ _H_ e teased running his tongue over her bottom lip, biting it softly, stroking in between her thighs, he moved his finger under her shorts where he could feel the damp silk fabric of her panties, he moved his finger under them and touched her wet core… Emily was not just wet, she was soaking, " _I know because of how wet you are right now."_ He said as he inserted his finger inside her, watching Emily close her eyes so he would not see her eyes, but it was too late, the expressions on her face showed him all he needed to know, HE HAD WON!

He started pulling his finger in and out of her frantically, Emily whimpered, as she felt Aaron's mouth move to her breasts sucking them and biting them not so gently. Emily hated him so much she was furious at him, but she couldn't move…how she could move when he was ravaging he like this. She hated him for making her surrender to his touch like this, she hated that he knew her so well that he was torturing her in the worst way she could be tortured. He pulled his finger out of her and licked it hungrily; then he removed her shorts and panties abruptly and pitched them somewhere in the room. That made Emily open her eyes again where she could see the pleasure and desire in his eyes along with the evil grin he had…he was enjoying this too much.

Now he had Emily completely naked in front of him, his hand was still firmly holding both of hers above her head. Emily could feel his erection through his boxers, " _God,_ _what the hell was wrong with her, she needed to fight him off and get him away from her." …_ but she couldn't move anymore, she couldn't process or think. Aaron removed his boxers without letting go of her hands, and with his free hand, he pulled Emily by the waist down closer to him; he then started teasing her with the head of his member, rubbing it at her core and her clit. He once again went to her neck and ravaged her leaving a very big mark he knew she wouldn't be able to cover easily, his manhood still teasing her. Emily started to whimper and moan growing impatient; he was killing her, he was torturing her, and now he was going to make her beg.

He slowly inserted the tip of his shaft just inside her and then pulled it out, making her groan in frustration. He then pressed his thumb on her clit just caressing it lightly, then touching it a little harder, he felt Emily's breath hitch, she was dying inside, but he was going to make her ask for it. He added pressure to his thumb, making Emily moan loudly, and then he removed his finger. He was enjoying so much watching her lose control, he leaned down to kiss her, this time softly and passionately, and this time she reciprocated the kiss. Emily bucked her hips against him like she couldn't wait any longer, but Aaron was not done playing yet. He, once again, moved his hands in between them and slowly inserted his finger into her wet core, pulling in and out for a few seconds then pulling out completely. He repeated that action a few times, his gaze never leaving her eyes. He removed his fingers one more time and smiled at her. Emily growled again in frustration, but she couldn't take it anymore. _"Oh God, please…."_ _S_ he begged. Aaron smirked. " _Please what, say it."_ He said huskily, enjoying the power of dominance he had over her. _"I want..."_ she said in a soft moan, she could hardly articulate the words _. "I want you, please."_ She hated that he had made her beg, but she was about to explode. _"I thought you wanted me to stop."_ His dimples showing at full depth…he loved teasing her to no end. _"Goddammit, Aaron, I fucking hate you!"_ She said angrily. Aaron chuckled and positioned himself once again at her core. _"No you don't, you love me." …_ and with that he entered her slowly, they both let out a moan giving her a few seconds to adjust to his size. Aaron then pulled out completely and slammed back into her. He started pounding into her, his hand still holding her wrists, and with his free hand supporting himself on the mattress. They were both breathing heavily and moaning…"Oh God, Aaron! Oh Jesus!"…she moaned. as he moved in and out of her almost painfully. As he went back to her breasts, biting and licking at the sweaty and warm flesh, he felt Emily's walls clenched around him, and he slammed harder against her, she let out a loud scream as she came violently. But Aaron wasn't going to stop there, he keep pounding hard going back to her mouth to swallow her screams, he keep going with such ferocity he was afraid he was going to break her. His hand went back to her clit rubbing it with pressure. Emily could hardly breathe any more, she felt her walls contract once again and before she knew it, she was coming again in a rush. " _Oh_ _fuckkKKK, Aaron!_ " With Emily's screams, Aaron lost control, slamming into her a couple more times before he screamed out his orgasm… " _Goddam, baby! Fuck! Fuck!"…_ He milked her with his seed, as he collapsed on the top of her.

They were both panting and gasping for air, and Emily was sure she had died and gone to heaven. After a few minutes once they gotten their oxygen back and they could process again, Aaron moved over on the bed, sliding out of her and bringing her into his arms. Emily couldn't move, she just stayed there resting on his chest listening to his fast heartbeats as they both came down from the euphoria. After Aaron was able to catch his breath and speak again, he ran his fingers over her cheeks softly and said,

" _I don't think you are less than me, I have never felt that way. I think you're the most amazing and brave woman I've ever known, you're probably stronger than me. I still, however, feel a need to protect you, not as your boss, but as the man that loves you more than anything in this world."_

Emily looked up at him, she was speechless, he continued, looking directly into her eyes…

" _I've lost so many people I love, Em, and I couldn't do anything about it, but if lose you, then I have nothing else to live for, me and Jack both, we'd be devastated. You're everything we have."_

He reached to the nightstand on his side of the bed, opened the drawer and pulled out a small black velvet box. Emily let out a gasp, and her heart started beating rapidly again. He grabbed her hand and placed the small box on her palm _._

 _"I was going to do this next month at Christmas, but tonight seems more appropriate. I love you so much more than words can even explain. I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise today."_

Then he opened the box, and it contained a 3 carat princess cut diamond ring, with diamonds around the band. Emily sat up, her naked flushed frame exposed. She was crying and couldn't stop the tears from running down her face.

Aaron spoke again, _"Emily Rose Prentiss, will you marry me?"_

She just clutched onto him, hugging him so tightly not wanting to let go of him, and she started sobbing softly. _"God I'm so sorry, please forgive me for being such a bitch to you."_

Aaron just held her, tightening his arms around her and murmuring in her ear _. "Just answer my question, baby."_

Emily pulled away, her eyes and face full of tears and smiled at him, " _YES! YES! Of course I'll marry you! I LOVE YOU!"_ …falling intohis arms again.

End


End file.
